Field Trip Roomates
by AnimeLoverMars
Summary: Whoever thought that a simple trip could bring these four together. KageHina, TsukkiYama. FEMALE HINATA with FEMALE YAMAGUCHI! AU. You guys can vote for other parings.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Warnings: FEMALE HINATA, FEMALE YAMAGUCHI, some OOC, AU, etc.**

* * *

Hinata and Yamaguchi were walking to their next class, ignoring the whispers of what was going around.

"Did you hear we have two new students here!"

"Uh uh, I saw them and they are both hot!"

"Me too, me too. One's a blond!"

"The other is a black-haired one."

"I call dibs on the blond!"

"Hey."

"No fair."

They both sighed, so now there is more people to bully them, just great.

"Ah look who just came through the door."

"Finally some entertainment for us."

"Just until the transfer students get here."

"GET THEM!"

Hinata and Yamaguchi just stood there knowing that no matter how much they tried to avoid them or fight back it was pointless so they decided to just get it over with. They both winced as the girls got their nails out and scratched them where it will not be noticeable for the teachers or other students to see. Some even punched them just for the hell of it.

"QUICK EVERYONE TO YOUR SEATS THEY ARE COMING!" Someone, who was watching the door and hallway, said as he ran to his seat and grabbed a book from his bag. The others followed suit some managed a kick or two at the duo on the floor.

The teacher came in only to see the two girls on the floor trying to get up.

"Hinata! Yamaguchi! Are you two okay?" Takeda said as he dropped his papers and went to help the two girls. "Why do you guys keep doing this!"

The class put on innocent faces and one answered his teacher way to nicely. "We don't know what you mean Takeda-sensei?"

"You may be able to lie to the others and the principal but not to me." Takeda said as he pulled Yamaguchi up then Hinata. "Pull out two pieces of paper and a pencil you guys ave a quiz after the quiz you have to write an essay about your behavior in class it will be due at the end of class. If I do not have all of them then you will have to answer to the Student Council."

At this some shivered while others looked like they wanted to cry. Takeda inwardly smirked at their faces.

"Now then let me introduce a couple of transfer students, please come here and introduce yourself's." Takeda said as he stepped away to let them take the spotlight.

"My name is Tsukishima Kei." The one with blond hair said. He has brown eyes and glasses.

"Kageyama Tobio." The second one said with black hair and blue eyes.

"Now please sit," Takeda looked around only to see no available seats. "I will need to get more desk's do you mind standing for a while longer while I call the front office for more desk's."

They both shook their heads and went to sit in the back, some girls were squeaking while other's drooled.

"Well let's get started, Hinata, Yamaguchi you two are excused from the quiz and essay I will give you two this period for free time work on something else quietly." Takeda said as he began to write on the board the questions.

Hinata turned, since she was sitting in front of her friend, and took out her sketch book and the two began from were they left off. They started their friendship off like this.

One day Hinata forgot her sketch book in her art class and Yamaguchi found it, she looked through it and decided to introduce herself then returned the book to her, in breaks they would switch whenever one was done drawing, until Hinata went and talked to Yamaguchi and then the two started to hang out. All they draw are little comics of them doing random stuff.

The two were so focused in drawing that they did not notice the two behind them and looking over their shoulders.

"Tadashi that's not how you draw those thingy." Hinata whispered quietly.

"Well this is the best I can do so don't judge, Shou-chan." Tadashi said as she slid the paper over to the orange haired teen. "Now you answer."

"I'll show you how to draw these." Shouyou said as she grabbed the pencil and eraser and started to draw the correctly.

Yamaguchi rolled her eyes and looked to the side only to be met with brown orbs and blue one. She then blushed as she saw what had their attention lightly kicking her friend under the table she nodded to their two uninvited classmates.

"Ah!" Shouyou yelled immediately covering their little secrets. "Don't look!"

"Too late dumbass." The black-haired man said.

Hinata and Yamaguchi blushed, the smaller girl hid their sketch book and decided to talk with her friend, ignoring the two males.

"Hey Tadashi want to get some food after class." Hinata said.

"Sure."

"Ah, Hinata, Yamaguchi I actually have a favor to ask of you please follow me out. You two also come with me." Their teacher said.

Tadashi got a feeling as to what this was about, turning she just sighed as she saw her friend look lost. Leaving the room the two felt the stares of their classmates on them, some glaring while other just ignored them.

When they were all out their teacher turned to face them with a smile on his face.

"Yamaguchi, Hinata I know this is a lot coming from me but I need you two to do me a favor." He then paused only to restart from where he left off. "I need you two to show them around the school."

Tadashi sighed. "Oh good I thought it was going to be something else."

"There is also another thing I need help with." Takeda said. He looked at the two of them seriously and said the next words that broke their comfort zone.

"We ran out of rooms for the guys because this school is known for more male students than female students so..." Takeda took a deep breath. "They will be staying with you two until we find a room for them, don't worry I already talked to the other teachers and principle and they were okay with it, so what do you guys think."

"..."

"Eh?"

Tsukishima had his eyes widen an inch while Kageyama had his wide open in shock.

They were going to share a room with girls... girls... GIRLS!

* * *

**Review please? Let me hear your wonderful thought about this story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Warnings: FEMALE HINATA, FEMALE YAMAGUCHI, some OOC, AU, etc.**

**Answers to my reviewers:**

_Calico Neko:_ **Why thank you, and sorry for it being rushed. The plot was in my head and it was slipping away from me. Thanks for reviewing!**

_Kazugirl:_ **Thanks for reviewing, hope this is up to your taste!**

_vampirianhime:_ **Thanks for reviewing!**

_Ashlynn9:_ **Thanks, I'm glad to make you read this!**

**Onto the story~**

* * *

_They were going to share a room with girls... girls... GIRLS!_

Hinata was grumbling, class ended and now they, along with the guys, made their way back to their now shared room. They needed to get the room ready for two more beds, good thing they cleaned their room this morning. Yamaguchi walked ahead and opened the door for she is the more responsible one.

"Um, come in and make yourself comfortable?" Yamaguchi said as she opened the door wider for the two boys. The two walked in and looked around.

On the left side of the door was a bunk bed, then two desk in both corners of the room, two closets on either side, and a low table in the middle of the room. All in all it looks like a comfy room to them. The walls were painted a cream color.

"Um, well I guess we'll use the table for now." Yamaguchi said as she and Hinata walked in, took their shoes off by the door and sat on the pillows on the ground where the table is at. "Hinata let's work on out homework, you two are free to join."

"Hn." Kageyama said as he also took his shoes off followed by Tsukishima. The blonde barley spared them a glance before going to one of the desk and sitting there. Kageyama went to the other one and did the same.

"Ok." Hinata said as she took out her homework and worked on it with Yamaguchi, but if course she complained a lot about it. "Finally finished."

Yamaguchi gave her a small smile before tucking it in her bag and putting their bags away in the closet. "Now what do we do?"

"We can go walk around town for a bit!" Hinata said as she laid on the floor staring at the ceiling.

"I'm not sure?" Yamaguchi said as she got up and went to her bed, the bottom one.

"Knock knock."

The two girls, the boys were still at the desk, turned and saw two guys. One looked like an adult the other had a shaved head. They were both caring two futon's and are smiling.

"Asahi! Tanaka!" Hinata said as she got up and opened the door wider for them. "Come in! Come in!"

They both entered the room and set the futon's on the ground, it landed with a heavy thud.

"Well there they are." Asahi said with a smile on his face. "Ah you two must be Tsukishima Kei and Kageyama Tobio, right."

The two teens felt a shiver go down their spine at the 'innocent' smile on Asahi's face. Tanaka smirk grew darker by the second when he caught sight of the two of them.

"Shou-chan can you get me and Asahi something to drink in the vending machine down the hall." Tanaka said as he went to stand in front of the two boys. "Asahi will give you the money and please take Dashi-chan with you."

"Ok." Hinata said as she and Yamaguchi got up, the ginger getting the money and walked out the door, but not before putting on their shoe's.

_'Don't leave us alone!' _Thought both boys as they watched their only hope walk out the door, turning their attention back to the older two they gulped as they watched their reaction change.

"Let's get down to business, shall we." Tanaka said as he cracked his knuckles. Asahi moved his head to the side, letting it crack as he moved it.

"Let's begin." Asahi said as he finished.

Hinata and Yamaguchi were walking back, drinks in their arms, they have enough for all six of them.

"What do you think they are talking about." Yamaguchi said.

"I don't really know." Hinata answered.

"Well whatever it is hope it doesn't traumatize them." Yamaguchi said. Hinata and her both stopped walking, looked at each other than laughed.

"Yea right, those two are as hard as stone!" Hinata said. They opened the door and took a look inside, Asahi and Tanaka weresitting way to 'innocently' on their table. Deciding to be brave they turned their attention to the other two, Kageyama looked ready to barf while Tsukishima had a blank face but his skin was paler.

"We are back..." Hinata said.

They both took their shoe's off and entered the room giving everyone their drink.

"H-Here, Tsukishima I brought you strawberry milk." Yamaguchi said as she shyly looked away.

"Kageyama I got you milk!" Hinata said as she bounced over to him with a smile on her face.

Asahi and Tanaka glanced at them, bringing up their fingers and giving them a 'I'm watching you' look. Then smiled as Hinata and Yamaguchi turned to talk to them.

"Anything happen so far senpai's?" Hinata said as she sat down with her drink, Yamaguchi did the same.

"Well we got an invitation for a field trip in about three days and we have four extra slips, you two wanna go!" Tanaka said as he slammed his hands on the table, grin on his face.

"Daichi actually wanted to ask you guys but didn't have time so he told us since we were coming here." Asahi said as he took a sip of his drink. "Do you two want to come?"

"I would love to!" Hinata said, brown eyes shinning in delight.

"M-Me too." Yamaguchi said as she looked away from the two.

Smiling they nodded. "Alright we will tell Daichi that you two agree."

"Would you two also like to come?" Came a voice from the door way.

Tsukishima and Kageyama turned to see a silver-haired teen.

"Suga!" Hinata said as she got up and ran to hug him. Her arms wrapped around his waist with his arms around her shoulders.

"Shou-chan." Suga replies laughing. Looking up he smiled at Yamaguchi. "What no hug for me."

Yamaguchi bit her lip before getting up and heading to the silveret. Hinata made room for her, and Suga untangled an arm from Hinata to hug Yamaguchi.

"How have you two been." Suga asked.

"Good!"

"Great."

"That's good. I was worried for a bit." Suga said as he let both of them go and turned his attention to Tsukishima and Kageyama. "Do you two want to go with us I talked to Daichi and he had no problem with it."

_'That's because you threaten him not to argue with him.' _Thought Asahi, Hinata, Yamaguchi and Tanaka.

"No thanks-"

"It's settled then!" Suga said.

"What we said no." Kageyama said.

"What was that." Suga said his smile no longer innocent. It has a deadly aura behind it.

"Tsukishima I said we are going why don't you ever listen to me." Kageyama said as he smack the blond on the chest. They were sitting next to each other, and surprisingly there was no blood shed.

Tsukishima said nothing as he looked away a scowl on his face.

"Good!" Suga said as he clapped his hands together, smile now pure as light. "Then it is settled. I'll go tell Daichi the news!"

Asahi and Tanaka were dragged by the ear out the door.

"OW, OW, OW." Tanaka said as his ear was pulled to hard.

"S-Sugawara!" Asahi said as he winced by the pressure.

"Don't think I didn't know what you did." Suga said smile still on his face. "Mama knows everything."

Then he stopped.

"Looks like you finally admitted it Suga."

"Yea but this mama can be a beast when the time calls for it." Suga said dragging them back to their shared room. "Ah, I forgot to tell them they will end up rooming with their roommates."

"WHAT!"

* * *

**Short chapters for now, it will be longer with each time I update.**

**Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Warnings: FEMALE HINATA, FEMALE YAMAGUCHI, some OOC, AU, etc.**

**Answers to my reviewers:**

_Amy:_ _**Thanks for reviewing and I'm happy to know you love my writing style. **_

_Ern Estine 13624: **Thanks for reviewing here is the chapter!**_

_Kamamiya Akari: **Its alright, I'll try my best to not make any more mistakes, but feel free to point them out if I already did. Thanks for reviewing.**_

**Onto the story~**

* * *

_"WHAT!"_

The three days passed by real fast, they didn't even notice it go by that fast. Hinata was waiting outside patiently with Yamaguchi who was trying to ignore the piercing stares aimed at her and the ginger haired girl next to her.

Hinata was bouncing on her spot waiting for her older friends to come out, when they did she all but ran to the leader, Daich, and dragged him outside the school were the bus. When they got out the bus was there waiting for them to get on. Hinata, a big smile on her face, ran with Daichi on her arm to the bus and pushed the leader forward.

"C'mon, c'mon." Hinata said. Daichi stepped on the bus and talked to the driver then came out with a smile.

"Usual rules, no standing when we are moving, you can eat only if you clean up after yourself, and you can listen to music." Daichi said. "Also this is Takeda, he will be going with us since we need an adult."

"Also because he deserves a break every once in a while." Tanaka said.

"Now please place your luggage inside the trunk." Daichi said as he led them to the trunk.

Everyone placed their stuff in the trunk where the driver opened it for them. Daichi has a black one, where Suga has silver, Asahi brown, Noya a yellow, Tanaka a cream one, Hinata orange, Kageyam blue, Tsukishima gold and Yamaguchi green. After placing everything they went to listen to Takeda.

"Ehem, well then I am going to need you all to sigh this just to make sure you are here and not anywhere else." Takeda said as he gave Daichi the clipboard who signed it first, then gave it to Suga, who then gave it to Asahi, who then passed it to Nishinoya, who then passed it to Tanaka, who gave it to Kageyama who tossed it to Hinata, who kindly gave it to Tsukishima and finally gave it to Yamaguchi.

When everything was assigned Takeda put his signature approval and got on the bus. "Alright pick a seat and stay seated for the rest of the ride. He looked around and saw them seated next to someone. Daichi and Suga, on the right side with Suga getting window Nishnoya and Asahi, left side with the smaller teen by the window, Tanaka behind them by himself, Hinata and Yamaguci, with the ginger getting window, and Kageyama with Tsukishima getting the window. Takeda sat behind Tanaka because he needed space for his papers.

"Sho-chan, do you know where we are going?" Yamaguchi suddenly asked.

Shaking her head Hinata answered, "No they didn't tell me, they just said to pack warm clothes for the trip."

"Same here." Yamaguchi said. The two weren't the only ones who didn't know for Kageyama and Tsukishima didn't either. The two could care less about where they are going they just wanted to get here fast. The ride was so long that Hinata lost count of hours after four. All she remembered was that they made a quick stop at the gas station where they all needed to go to the restroom. They were back on the road the next moment.

Hinata and Yamaguchi fell asleep an hour after leaving the gas station. they were stirring awake by the whispers.

"Shh... wake... loud..."

"But... cute..."

"Together... need... pic..."

Yamaguchi woke first to see Sugawara and Tanaka taking pictures of them. Blinking she sat straight, Hinata falling on her shoulders. "Wha?"

"We are here." Daichi said as he removed himself of the group who surrounded them.

"Okay." Yamaguchi said as she rubber her eyes, only to jump slightly at the noise of a 'click'. Looking up she met Suga's sheepish smile.

"Sorry, couldn't resist." He apologized.

Nodding she shoke Hinata awake and told her they have arrived. Hinata rubbed her eyes while yawning, not hearing the 'click' and a happy 'yes I got it' from a certain someone.

The group moved out, seeing Tsukishima, Kageyama, Daichi, Takeda and the driver out side. The last three were talking quietly, probably about the ride back home later.

Hinata looked around and what she saw made her squeal, and pull her jacket closer to her. They have arrived in a Ski resort. Yamaguchi, also cold, was awed she always wanted to come to one.

"I'm happy you two like it." Turning around they saw a smiling Takeda. "The boys worked hard for this to all come true. They want to spend a lot of time with you before they leave for the Universities and everything."

The girls smile faltered. He's right, this is their last year here before Daichi, Suga and Asahi leave for the University. Looking at each other in the eye they nodded a silent agreement passing through them.

_'We will make their last year enjoyable.'_

Takeda, smiling, saw their eye contact and knew what they are saying. He knew his job was done, he will leave it to them. Walking inside the building to get there since he needed to get their rooms for the next couple of weeks.

Getting settled was the easy part now e had to deal with them rooming together. Takeda waited for them to get inside before walking to them and telling them he has the keys to the room.

"Tada, Shou-chan you wanna share a room with me." Tanaka said. He got hit in the head curtsy of Suga.

"Ignore him we should all get some rest, we will see you guys tomorrow." Suga said. They all nodded and went to their rooms. Once Yamaguchi and Hinata were outside the room, one problem there were two beds, but that was not it, it was that the best were too small. Yamaguchi could fit with Hinata but the boys wouldn't fit in the bed. Hinata also saw the problem along with the two boys.

"No."

"Fuck..."

The four off them looked at each other, the only way to fit will be if Hinata sleeps on the same bed with one of the boys and Yamaguchi with the other.

In on of the other rooms a certain senior student smiled to himself as he knew the problem they are facing right now.

* * *

**I apologize for the late update and for the extra short chapter, it wasn't my intention to make it short. I had an idea but my niece was talking to me thus making me lose my idea.**

**Please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Warnings: FEMALE HINATA, FEMALE YAMAGUCHI, some OOC, AU, etc.**

**Answers to my reviewers:**

_Calico The3Colors: **I did my best to add the details and forgive me if it was not enough. I'm not really good at writing fluffy moments so I am going to improve on that. Thanks for reviewing.**_

_FoxyDJ: **I am glad you find this story brilliant it makes me happy. Thanks for reviewing.**_

_Natsuki D: **I can only imagine their reactions if they could read this XD Thanks for reviewing.**_

_TheCaptainOfShips: **I feel like this is what he would do when he wants to get people together. Thanks for reviewing.**_

_KawaiiEdlynChan: **I know I tried finding a story that shows their friendship only to come up empty handed so I decided why not write one. You will have to wait a little longer for Nishinoya to show his possessive side(cue evil grin). I know what you mean, if I fall asleep sometimes I wake up on the thinking 'What the Hell Happened?' Thanks for reviewing.**_

_Tina Vainamoinen: **Yes, I would do the same and it's really hard to find them I tried looking only to see someone start it but not finish it. Yes mama finds out things that everyone wants to keep secret. Thanks for reviewing.**_

**Thanks to those who read, follow, favorite and review you guys are awesome!**

**Onto the story~**

* * *

_The four off them looked at each other, the only way to fit will be if Hinata sleeps on the same bed with one of the boys and Yamaguchi with the other._

_In one of the other rooms a certain senior student smiled to himself as he knew the problem they are facing right now._

Hinata glanced at her friend before back at the bed. Yamaguchi doing the same.

"So..."

"You two get the bed and I get the other bed, the king can sleep on the floor." Tsukishima said as he made his way to one of the beds. Kageyama, angry, went after him yelling.

Hinata and Yamaguchi looked at each other then whispered.

"What now?" Hinata said.

"I don't know." Yamaguchi said as she bit her lip. "I guess we have to share."

"Bleh." Hinata answered as she took the answer. "Fine."

Smiling Yamaguchi walked inside the room and looked at the two beds. "Shou-chan you can choose a bed and I'll take the other one."

Nodding the ginger walked to the bed on the left leaving Yamaguchi with the one on the right.

The two got ready for bed.

"U-Um," Yamaguchi started. "You guys can sleep with us, we won't m-mind."

The two stopped their fighting to cast a glance at the taller female. Hinata came from behind and nodded her head.

Tsukishma and Kageyama glanced at each other, if they sleep with them they will probably not make it to tomorrow but if they don't they will suffer with back aches in the mornings.

Kageyama moved first, going to the ginger and following her to the bed, Hinata walked to the bed with alight skip. Tsukishima glanced at the other female letting her lead him to the other bed.

Hinata jumped on the bed ignoring the 'Idiot don't jump on the bed' and made herself comfortable. Getting under the blankets she peeked with her other eye to see Kageyama lay on his side facing away from her. Hinata pouted at him but said nothing, they were barley touching each other, the bed was the perfect size for them to share.

Yamaguchi laid down on her side facing the wall as Tsukishima laid on his back, taking his glasses of and closed his eyes. Tsukishima closed her eyes and tired to go to sleep, trying not to think of the warm body next to her. She fell asleep in ten minutes, not noticing the arm wrapping around her, or feeling herself twisting to hug the warm body back.

Daichi and Suga entered the room early in the morning they saw two scenes that made mama bird happy and papa bird angry.

Their on one of the beds was Hinata sleeping peacefully on top of Kageyama who had his arms around her as if making sure she was not going to fall. The blanket was thrown off the bed forgotten since the body heat took its place.

Turning their gazes to the last two Daichi almost jumped the blond, but Suga was holding on to him.

Tsukishima and Yamaguchi were facing each other, the blond had his arms around Yamaguchi who had her hands on his chest and had her head tucked in his neck.

Asahi and Tanaka walked in and saw the scene, since no one was holding them back they charged in. Asahi grabbed a hold of Kageyama's shirt, throwing Hinata to the floor. While Tanaka pulled Tsukishima away from Yamaguchi, who was almost going to fall to the floor but caught herself.

"What!" Hinata said as she held herself up from the floor. "Where's the fire! Who's burning!"

"No one." Hinata looked up to see Asahi holding Kageyama from the front of the shirt.

"Tanaka?" Yamaguchi said as she watched the blond being glared down by him.

Before they two can get hurt Suga spoke up.

"Enough." Tanaka and Asahi froze. "Asahi drop him now."

The tall teen immediately dropped Kageyama to the floor.

"Now, let us leave them alone so they can get ready for the day." Suga said pointing to the door as telling them to get the hell out before he makes them. Asahi and Tanaka left saying that they had something to do and that Suga did not scare them. Daichi shot Tsukishima and Kageyama a warning look before leaving the room. "Sorry about them, but please do not make them cry."

Tsukishima and Kageyama heard the threat in the sentence, quickly nodding. Tsukishima had a clue as to what he was nodding for, Kageyama on the other hand just nodded because he did not have a clue.

Suga walked out with a smile and a skip in his step.

Hinata grabbed a set of clothes and went to take a shower, Yamaguchi going after her then either on of the boys will go next. After everyone took a show they all went to the main building to get some food.

"Alright now that everyone is here we are all going to go outside and mess around." Daichi said as he began to eat, the others following after him. When they finished they went to go change.

Hinata grabbed some clothes and waited for Yamaguchi, then they entered the bathroom to change giving the boys time to also change. Then they went out to meet up with the others.

"Alright here's what we are going to do." Takeda said as he pulled out a list. "We are going to split up into teams and do a couple of rounds of snow ball fights."

Some cheered while others just settled for smile or just not show any emotion.

"Here is team one: Daichi, Suga, Asahi, and Nishinoya." Takeda said then continued to the next list. "The second is Tanaka, Kageyama, Hinata, Tsukishima and Yamaguchi. I will join Daichi's team so it can be equal."

Everyone nodded and had a thirty minute time limit so that they can build their forts and enough snowballs. They needed to grab the ball that was in the middle, which ever team grabs it will be the winner.

"Let the game begin!" Takeda said as he pressed the start button on his timer. They had to get the ball in an hour or less, if neither of them grabbed the ball then it will be a tie and no one will get the point.

granacave

**Late Merry Christmas and Happy New Year everyone! **

**Please review~  
**


End file.
